Summer Belongs to You! And Andrew Too!
Episode Summary Chapter 1: Diving into the ocean We Pan in to the Andrew's bedroom. "Summer Belongs to You! And Andrew Too!" logo pops up. Andrew hops out of his bed. "Well, hello, good lookin'." Andrew says to himself as he looks at a mirror. Andrew gets on his bike, and heads to Phineas and Ferb's house. While he's ridding his bike, he runs into Irving. "LOOK OUT!" Andrew shouts. He slams into Irving. Irving drops his scrapbook. "Oh, my goodness! I'm so sorry. Are you O.K...?" Andrew asks. "I'm fine." Irving replies. He picks up his scrapbook. "Say, that's a cool scrapbook you've got there." Andrew says. "Why, thank you. It's a scrapbook of everything Phineas and Ferb have ever done!" Irving says. Irving opens the book to a picture of Phineas, Ferb and co. on the rollercoaster. "This is the time they built that rollercoaster." Flips page to Phineas and Ferb on a Chariot at Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus. "And this is the time they built those chariots. And thi—" Irving looks around and notices that Andrew left. "Hey, where'd he go...?" Irving asks himself. Phineas and Ferb are seen working on a machine, when Andrew, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet walk up. "Hey, guys." Andrew says. "You okay, Andrew? You sound depressed." Phineas says. "That's because I am." Andrew says. "What's wrong, Andrew...?" Phineas asks. "Oh, nothin'. I just feel a little sad that I wasn't here when you guys built that roller coaster, and when you raced those chariots." "Oh...Well, if you'd like, we could do all that stuff again." Phineas says. "Really? You guys would do that...for me?" "Sure. If it'd make you happy." Phineas says. "Awesome!" Andrew shouts. "Quirky Worky Song" plays in the background. "So, what's next on the list, guys?" Andrew asks. "Behold! The Amazing Sun-Beater 3000!" Phineas says. Andrew looks in awe. "It's fast and it runs on vegetable oil, so it's environmentally friendly. In this ship, we will travel around the world as the sun does, making this, the longest day of summer, even longer! And, just like last time, we have to do it before sundown." Phineas says. Everyone climbs into the ship. They start the engine. Just then, Candace runs outside. "Phineas! Ferb! Mom left me in charge—Wait, is that The Amazing Sun-Beater 3000?" Candace asks. "Sure is. Wanna come along with us?" Phineas asks. "Oh, alright." Candace says as she hops up on the plane. The kids fly off in the plane. "Gee, it's awful windy." Andrew says. The wind is so powerful, it blows Andrew off the plane. Andrew grabs onto the wing of the plane. "EEK! Phineas! Ferb! Help me!" Phineas and Ferb pull Andrew up. Candace takes a picture with her cellphone. "Wait until mom sees this picture. Hahahaha...Wait--Who's flying the plane?" Candace says to herself. Phineas looks at wheel, and notices that nobody is steering it. "Uh-oh." Phineas says. The plane takes a nosedive into the ocean. Category:Fanon Works Category:Wikidude1234's Articles